Ah la famille je vous jure!
by Nahamy
Summary: suite d'Amour Onirique Severus est enceinte, sa mère débarque et James, Lily et Sirius reviennent à la vie. Je vous laisse imaginé le bordel que ça va donné. et non vous ne rêvez pas un nouveau chapitre
1. Prologue

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Hp  
  
Note : sniff ils ne sont toujours pas à moi  
  
Note2 : voici la suite de Amour Onirique  
  
Ah la famille je vous jure !  
  
prologue  
  
= changement de lieu ou de temps  
  
Harry et Severus était paresseusement allongés dans leur lit, les professeurs de DCFM et de potions profitaient de leur grasse matinée avant l'arrivé des élèves le soir même. Severus quitta précipitement la chaleur des bras de son amant pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau où il renvoya son maigre déjeuner. Harry lui caressa le dos tendrement et tira la chasse une fois finie.  
  
- Sev ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es malade, tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.  
  
- Inutile Harry, je vais faire une potions et ça passera.  
  
Mais cela ne passa pas, Severus ne supportait même plus les odeurs particulières de ses potions bien aimées, et ses élèves l'avaient plus d'une fois vu viré au vert.  
  
- Sev ça suffit maintenant, tu n'as pas de cours cet après–midi tu iras voir Mme Pomfresch ou je t'y amène de force.  
  
- D'accord Harry tu as gagné.  
  
Après le déjeuner où il s'était empiffrer, (Harry avait d'ailleurs crut voir Dudley mangé), Sev, la mort dans l'âme se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.  
  
- Tiens professeur Snape il est rare de vous voir ici, surtout de votre plein gré.  
  
- Harry m'a forcé.  
  
- Je me disais aussi, et bien que vous arrive-t-il ?  
  
- J'ai des nausées, surtout le matin et je ne supporte plus l'odeur des potions.  
  
L'infirmière le regarda d'une façon que Severus n'aima pas mais alors pas du tout.  
  
- Est-ce que vous mangez plus ?  
  
- Euh oui.  
  
- Une dernière question Severus, avec Mr Potter t'arrive-t-il d'être passif ?  
  
- Non mais c'est quoi cette question, je vous en pose moi des question sur votre vie sexuelle avec les mouches ?  
  
- Severus ne fait pas l'enfant et répond.  
  
- Parfois oui, satisfaite ?  
  
- Très oui, mon cher ton cas est clair comme de l'eau de roche, tu es enceinte.  
  
- Pardon ? Severus la regarda comme si elle venait de dire que Voldemort était tout gentil tout plein et qu'il élevait des poules à la campagne avec Lucius. ( j'imagine bien Voldy avec un chapeau de paille -)  
  
- Potter et toi êtes tous les deux puissants, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, ni la dernière je pense.  
  
Mais Snape ne l'écoutait plus et il courut vers la salle de classe de son amant.  
  
Harry parlait de différents sortilèges avec les 7°années.  
  
- Il faut vous méfier certains anciens mangemorts, bien que leur maître soit tombé, continuent à mettre en pratique ses enseignements et...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et un ancien mangemort répondant au doux nom de Severus Snape entra en brandissant sa baguette.  
  
- Espèce de salaud je vais te tuer.  
  
- Sev ?  
  
Harry se cacha derrière son bureau pour éviter les sorts sous le regard ahuris de ses élèves.  
  
- Mais enfin Sev calme toi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
- Et en plus il le demande ! Attend tu vas voir.  
  
- Experlliarmus.  
  
Severus regarda sa baguette atterrir dans les mains du directeur.  
  
- Les enfants sortaient. Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent précipitement la salle de classe. Puis le directeur se tourna vers le maître des potions.  
  
- Allons Severus, il faut vous calmez mon ami, c'est une bonne nouvelle.  
  
- Une bonne nouvelle ? C'est pas vous qui êtes enceinte Albus.  
  
- Euh non en effet.  
  
- euh attendez là j'ai pas tout compris, Harry émergea de derrière son bureau, tu es enceinte Severus ?  
  
- Oui et a qui la faute ?  
  
- C'est... c'est merveilleux. Et le survivant tomba dans les pommes.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Héhéhé c'est bien fait.  
  
- Severus !!!!!!!  
  
Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie et se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait quand tout lui revint en mémoires, Severus étais en enceinte. Un sourire de béatitude se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Harry enlève ce sourire niais tout de suite. Harry sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme assis à ses côtés.  
  
- Severus ? C'est pas merveilleux Sev on va être papa !  
  
- Hum tu parles. Harry devint très pale et fixa son amant avec crainte.  
  
- Tu n'en veux pas ?  
  
- C'est pas ça Harry. Mais à mon âge et puis mes élèves.  
  
- Severus Snape es tu en train de me dire que tu préfères ta réputation à notre enfant ?  
  
- Je ne sais plus Harry, c'est si compliqué.  
  
Harry se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Ce n'est pas compliqué Sev, on s'aime et on est des adultes responsables, tout ira bien Sev, je l'aime déjà moi ce petit bout.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?  
  
- Certains !  
  
Le directeur Albus Dumbledore entra en coura dans l'aire médicale.  
  
- C'est une catastrophe !  
  
- Tu vois même Albus est contre le bébé.  
  
- Bébé ? Mais non Severus je vous ai déjà dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Je viens de recevoir une lettre du ministère, toutes les victimes de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts reviennent à la vie. C'est la panique. Tes parents Harry.  
  
- Quoi mes parents ?  
  
- Ils sont ici, avec Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Oh non, mais qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça ! D'abord je suis enceinte et maintenant la belle famille qui débarque et quoi encore ?  
  
- Severussinounet !!  
  
- Mama ?  
  
Une petite femme toute ronde, les cheveux noirs en chignon sauta au coup de Severus pétrifié.  
  
- Dumbledore m'a écrit pour me dire la bonne nouvelle. Je vais être grand –mère, je commençai à désespérer, où qu'elle est ta fiancé mon fils ?  
  
Severus fusilla du regard Albus qui souriait ravi de son acte, Harry se cacha dans ses mains. Ses parents et parrain qui détestés Severus revenaient à la vie, sa belle mère débarquait en croyant que son fils était fiancé à une jeune fille de bonne famille, et pour couronner le tout ils allaient être père. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient mouvementés.  
  
A suivre 


	2. l'Amazonie c'est bien non?

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : HP  
  
Note : comme d'hab pas à moi Petit amuse gueule avant la grosse partie.  
  
« blabla »=pensée  
  
-blabla=parole  
  
Chap1 : L'Amazonie c'est bien non ?  
  
« Allez Harry, tu es un courageux Gryffondor, tu es professeur de DCFM et le vainqueur de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas ta belle-mère et tes parents qui vont te faire t'enfuir, non ? ..... Peut-être qui si finalement. Le pôle nord ? C'est bien, non ? C'est grand, c'est blanc et c'est vide. Un peu froid peut-être. Ou l'Amazonie : il fait chaud, c'est vert et c'est désert. Oui se sera parfait. »  
  
Harry et Severus étaient dans leur appartement, mama Snape était partie s'installer dans ses appartements et les parents d'Harry se prenaient la tête avec Fudge, mais ils seraient là bientôt. Severus vit tout d'un coup son amant cesser de faire les cent pas et se diriger vers leur armoire pour en sortir une grosse malle et y enfourner leurs vêtements.  
  
- Euh, amour, qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
- L'Amazonie.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- C'est grand, c'est chaud, c'est vert, et c'est désert. Donc pas de parents, pas de parrain, pas de belle-mère à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
  
- Tu veux qu'on parte pour l'Amazonie ?  
  
- Tu veux pas, tu préfères le pôle nord ou sud, peut-être ? C'est grand, c'est blanc, c'est froid et c'est désert.  
  
- Harry !  
  
- Ou l'Arabie : c'est jaune, c'est chaud, c'est grand et c'est désert, donc pas de belle–mère.  
  
- Harry as-tu perdu l'esprit ?  
  
- Alors Sev, l'Amazonie, les pôle ou l'Arabie ? Choisi vite, mes parents vont arriver et ta mère va revenir !  
  
- Harry James Potter, vous allez vous calmer et cesser de vous comporter comme un Poufsouffle. Enfin, c'est si dur à expliquer ? On s'aime et on va avoir un enfant.  
  
- Oui, alors tu diras ça à mon père et à Sirius, c'est deux mêmes personnes avec qui vous vous haïssez depuis votre première année à Poudlard.  
  
- Je te signale qu'avec ton parrain, nos rapports se sont un peu améliorés et puis tu oublies que Remus est de notre côté et ta mère est posée et réfléchie, elle saura faire comprendre James.  
  
- Oh, je sais ! On met ta mère, mes parents, Siri et Moony dans la même pièces et on leur dit en même temps. C'est plus vite fait et ça limite les risques.  
  
-« Et on a en prime trois arrêts cardiaques » C'est une merveilleuse idée, amour.  
  
Prochain chapitre : réunion familiale. 


	3. Réunion de famille

Nom : parole des personnes

« ...... » pensés d'Harry ou de Severus.

**Réunion familiale **

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé, le conseil de guerre était déclenché, les ennemis présents, les hostilités pouvaient commencer.

Harry s'assit sur un canapé fixant les quatre personnes devant lui, ses parents, son parrain et Remus. Ce dernier d'ailleurs souriait sachant parfaitement quelle bombe son filleul allait lâcher.

Harry : Euh... Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit quelque chose ?

Lily : Oui Harry chéri, il se doutait que parler de ton adolescence et de combats avec Voldemort serait difficile alors il nous a expliqué.

« Loué soit Albus »

James : Et maintenant, fils, que fais-tu ?

Harry : Hé bien, je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lily : Oh, c'est une excellente place, mon chéri.

Sirius : Et côté cœur Harry ?

Le survivant fusilla des yeux Sirius, ainsi c'était lui qui ouvrait les hostilités. Remus eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sang froid et de résister à l'envie de rire.

Harry : Hé bien, je suis avec quelqu'un, ça va faire presque trois ans maintenant.

Lily : Oh, elle en a de la chance d'être avec un aussi beau jeune homme.

Harry : Euh... Bah, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment elle, mais plutôt il.

Silence galactique, seulement troublé par les pouffements de Remus.

Harry : Remus si tu pouvais arrêter de rire dans ta barbe. Écoutez, je sais que ça peut choquer, mais je l'aime vraiment, et je suis parfaitement heureux avec lui.

Lily : Hé bien, c'est le principal, du moment que tu es heureux ça nous va. N'est-ce pas James ?

James : Euh oui, il suffit qu'on s'y habitue.

Sirius : Je le connais ?

Harry : Oui, et il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais bon, c'est arrivé. Mon compagnon est enceinte, je vais être père.

Lily : Oh, Harry, c'est merveilleux ! Un petit Potter ! Je vais être grand-mère, c'est magnifique.

James : Félicitation, fils, quand est-ce que tu nous le présente ?

Harry : Dans quelques instants.

Au même moment dans la pièce juste à côté.

- Écoute Mama, j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. La première c'est que je ne suis pas fiancé à une gentille fille, mais à un homme, ensuite nous allons nous marier et pour finir c'est moi qui suis enceinte.

- Tu es homo Serverussinounet ?

- Oui, et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Mah, c'est pas grave mon fils. Ohlalala, tu attends un p'tit Snape. Heureusement que ta mama est venue. Je vais m'occuper de toi pendant toute ta grossesse. Ah, Albus est un brave homme de m'avoir prévenue, n'est-ce pas fiston ?

- Oh oui, mama « je vais vous tuer Albus »

- Et où qu'il est, ton fiancé ?

- Dans la pièce à coté, il explique la situation à ses parents.

- Et comment qu'il se nomme ce brave garçon qui a dérobé le cœur de mon Severussinounet ?

- Harry, Harry Potter.

- Bien alors allons-y.

- Mama non !

Mais trop tard, Mama Snape ouvrit en grand la porte communicante aux deux salles et embrassa Harry sur les deux joues en l'appelant mon fils.

James : Euh... Qui est-ce ?

Sirius : Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Harry prit la main de Severus qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Harry : Je vous présente ma belle-mère Mme Snape et Severus, celui qui porte mon enfant.

James et Sirius regardèrent Harry, puis Snape et la main qui les liait, avant de partir en arrière rejoindre les pommes. Lily avait un regard doux, heureuse pour son fils. Et Remus, bah... Remus.

Remus : Ahahah bouahahah, vite un appareil photo, il faut immortaliser ce moment ! Ahahaha.

Harry : Arrête de rire, Moony et aide-moi à les emmener à l'infirmerie.

Severus resta donc seul avec les deux femmes, le regardant comme une proie.

Lily : Savez-vous si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Sev : Euh... Non, je ne sais pas encore.

Lily : Il va falloir commencer la chambre du petit, une couleur unisexe, avec des animaux et fleurs enchantés qui bougeraient au-dessus du berceau.

Mama : Oui ce serait très mignon, et puis Sinounet, tu vas devoir surveiller ton alimentation pour le petiot, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mama te fera de bons petits plats.

Lily : Il faut également aller au chemin de Traverse acheter des vêtements, aussi bien pour vous que pour le bébé.

Mama : Vi vi, et des jouets, des peluches, choisir le berceau...

Sev : Euh... Mesdames, je ne suis enceinte que d'un bon mois, c'est tout.

Lily : Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, je dois encore avoir de vieille affaire d'Harry étant bébé, il était un adorable bébé.

Mama : Oh, 'faudra que vous me montriez des photos, moi aussi j'ai tout gardé les affaires de mon Severussinounet.

« Oh pitié ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, même Voldy ! Pitié sauvez-moi !!!!!!! »


	4. Severus craque

**Chapitre trois : les mères attaquent et Harry contre-attaque. **

Les élèves de deuxième année attendaient bien sagement devant la porte du cachot pour leur cours de potion quand ils virent une ombre se déplacer aussi vivement qu'un serpent vers la porte. Severus Snape, car c'était lui, tout de noir vêtu, les fit entrer dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que tous étaient présents, il les regarda d'un air sombre.

- Écoutez-moi bien, tant que la cloche n'aura pas sonné la fin des cours, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit, et si quelqu'un frappe à cette porte et que je ne réponds pas, je vous interdis de le faire, si vous voulez sortir vivant de ce cachot, est-ce clair ?

Les élèves avalèrent difficilement leur salive et aquiesçèrent. En silence, ils commencèrent la préparation de leur potion, la préparation en était presque à sa fin quand des coups retentirent à la porte. Severus s'abstenu de répondre.

- Severissinounet, c'est mama, je suis sûr que tu es là ! Ouvre, mon fils, moi et Lily avons à te parler. Severissinounet !!!

- C'est étrange, Albus nous a pourtant dit qu'il avait cours à cette heure-ci.

« Albus espèce de traite »

- Il a peut être fait un malaise ? Les enfants, vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes là, tout va bien ?

Le professeur Snape craint et redouté de tous fit de grand geste des bras pour clairement signifier à ses élèves qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils répondent. Les deuxième année durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à chaque « Severissinounet » retentissant. Les prières du pauvre prisonnier furent entendu et son sauveur vint le sauver des griffes de la mama.

- Maman ? Mrs Snape ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Oh, mon chéri, nous voulions voir Severus pour parler avec lui de la couleur de la chambre du bébé, et de celle de ses vêtements.

- Maman, il ne va naître que dans huit bons mois et puis Sev est en mission pour Dumbledore.

- Comment ? Albus nous a pourtant assuré qu'il serait là.

- Hélas, c'est triste à dire, mais Albus n'a plus toute sa tête en ce moment, au fait Mrs Snape peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider, les médicomages ont mis notre cher directeur au régime, mais il continue à manger toute sorte de sucrerie sans suivre leurs conseils.

- Comment ? Venez, très cher, il faut sauver Albus de tout ce sucre.

- Vous avez raison. Au fait, mon chéri, ton père s'est-il réveillé ?

- Non, toujours pas, peut-être ce soir.

- Oui, peut-être. À ce soir, mon trésor.

Harry attendit que les deux femmes furent hors de vue, puis frappa à la porte du cachot.

- Sev, c'est moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape disons légèrement de mauvaise humeur et surtout très las.

- Tu crois que j'irais à Azkaban si j'enferme ta mère et la mienne dans un cachot et que j'en jetais la clé.

- Je pense oui.

Severus regarda son amant, puis sa classe et à nouveau Harry.

- Ta proposition pour l'Amazonie tient toujours ?


	5. Prè au lard ou Sev menace de se mettre à...

**Chapitre 4 : Visite à Pré-au-lard **

** Ou**

** Sev menace de se mettre à poil. **

Harry se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur Lupin pour avoir des nouvelles, car celui-ci avait eu la lourde tache d'expliquer la situation à son père et à Sirius.

- Bonjour Moony, je viens, ça va. Hum... Tu ne sembles pas avoir de blessures, donc ils ne se sont pas entretués.

- Oh, mais ça c'est très bien passé Harry.

Harry haussa un sourcil, bien passé ? Bizarrement, il ne le croyait pas du tout

- Bon, c'est vrai, ils ont hurlé comme des putois, James a menacé de se pendre et Sirius de retourner derrière le voile, mais j'ai pu les convaincre.

- Et comment ?

- Tout simplement en leur disant que tu étais heureux et que s'ils t'aimaient, ils devraient être heureux pour toi.

- Remus !

- D'accord, je les ai menacés de publier des photos d'eux en nuisette rose avec des perruques blondes qu'on avait prises en cinquième année, de révéler à la presse leur malheur de fuite jusqu'à six ans, les obligeant à dire que c'était le chat qui s'était soulagé dans leur lit et d'avouer à Lucius que c'était eux qui avaient dit à Mimi Geignarde qu'il était fou d'elle. Et ils ont accepté de faire un effort.

- Tout ce chantage pour juste un effort ? Tu t'es fait avoir Moony. Bon, je te laisse. Je vais faire les magasins avec Sev.

- Et vos génitrices ?

Harry eut un sourire totalement serpentard qui fit froid au dos du lycan.

- Elles sont avec Albus.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

Lily : Harry nous a dit que vous ne vouliez pas faire votre régime ? Albus, à votre âge, vous vous comportez comme un enfant. Ce n'est pas raisonnable voyons.

Mama Snape : Lily a raison vous savez, nous allons nous occuper dé votre nourriture.

Et d'un geste de baguette, Mme Snape fit apparaître de grands sacs de poubelle et les deux furies, euh pardon, les deux mères firent le ménage.

Mme Snape : Des bonbons au citron, poubelle ; les glaces, poubelle

Lily : Des cookies, poubelles ; des marshmallows, poubelle.

Et ainsi de suite, Albus adressa une prière muette à Merlin, lui demandant pourquoi tant de haine et pourquoi lui ? Et une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de son maître de potion lui répondit « pour avoir appelé la mère de Severus, pour t'être joué de lui pendant des années, pour ne pas avoir expliqué la situation aux parents d'Harry, pour... »

-C'est bon j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter

Près au Lard :

- Profitons-en pour faire quelques courses pendant que nos mères sont occupées.

- J'en viendrais presque à plaindre Albus.

- Ah bon ?

- Presque, j'ai dit.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la boutique de vêtement pour acheter quelques robes de grossesse à Severus.

- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry : Nous voudrions quelques robes de grossesse pour les différents mois.

- Bien sûr et à qui sont-elles destinées ?

Sev : À moi.

- Ahah, elle est très drôle monsieur, non sérieusement pour qui sont-elles ?

Sev : Pour moi et regardez-moi bien, est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter.

- Excusez-moi Mr, à quel mois en êtes-vous ?

- Le premier, presque au deuxième.

- Bien, il va donc vous falloir des robes pour les mois avenir, car vous allez prendre beaucoup de poids.

Sev : Ah bon, je n'étais pas au courant !

Harry : Sev, calme-toi voyons.

Severus : Hn

- Euh... Bien, quelle couleur préférez-vous ? (comme si ça ne se voyait pas)

Snape : Les couleurs sombres : le noir, le vert, le gris, à la rigueur du rouge très foncé.

- Mais ça ne va pas du tout, il faut des couleurs claires pour un bébé, il doit baigner dans la lumière et la chaleur. Vous vivez dans un cachot ou quoi.

- Snape : Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Oh, merlin, envoyez-moi de l'aide pitié ?

- Bonjour les enfants.

- Maman ?!? Mama ?!?

Mama : Ah jé suis contente mon fils, tu suis les conseilles de ta mama.

Vendeuse : Oh, vous êtes les mères de ces messieurs, vous tombez bien : nous avions un problème sur la couleur des robes.

Lily : Du jaune.

Mama : Lavande

Lily : Bleu myosotis

Mama : Du vert pomme

Lily : Des rouges et ors, ce sera sûrement un gryffondor

Mama : Non, vert et argent, Sevissinounet est serpentard.

Lily : Du rose ?

Mama : Hum oui et puis d'autre avec des motifs, comme des étoiles ou des fleurs.

Severus, en entendant leurs « merveilleuses idées », se lança dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Hum très bien ce plafond, des poutres solides, très résistantes... Oui, il fera l'affaire. Bon, maintenant, il me faut une corde. »

Harry : Euh mesdames, peut-être faudrait-il laisser Severus choisir, après tout c'est lui qui les portera.

« Merci mon amour, mon sauveur, mon Harry »

- Mais j'avoue que j'aime bien la rouge et or et la mauve aux étoiles argentées aussi.

« Traître »

Sev : ÇA SUFFIT, JE VEUX DES ROBES NOIRES ET VERTES ET PAS DES ESPÈCES DE ROBE ROSE BONBON AVEC DES ELEPHANTS DESSUS. ET SI JE N'AI PAS CE QUE JE VEUX, JE ME PROMENERAI À POIL DANS POUDLARD, MAIS JE NE PORTERAI PAS CES HORREUR. PLUTÔT ALLER REJOINDRE LUCIUS À AZKABAN !!!! EST-CE CLAIR ?

- Harry : euh parfaitement mon amour. Bon, vous l'avez entendu, vous nous livrerez des robes noires et vertes à Poudlard, sur ce, bon après-midi.

Les deux sortirent en courant avant que les trois folles aient le temps de s'en remettre. Harry prit des catalogues des diverses boutiques pour enfants et écrivit à Hermione pour qu'elle lui en envoie des boutiques moldues, puis ils rentrèrent au château.

Harry : Dis, Sev ? T'aurais pas osé de promener en... sans rien dans Poudlard ?

Severus : Tu ne veux pas connaître la réponse Harry.

Harry : SEV !!!! ESPECE DE PERVERS !!!!!

A suivre.

Help, je réclame votre aide, il me faut un prénom pour la mère de severus, j'aimerai quelque chose qui sonne italien, alors si vous avez des idées surtout n'hésitez pas.

Salut salut ! Ici Améthyste, la correctrice de notre chère Nahamy ! Hey oui, c'est moi qui corrige ses jolis petits chapitres (du mieux que je peux, ça ne veut pas dire que je peux en laisser passer quelques-unes unes sourire gêné) . Alors... Un nom italien pour mama Snape... Hum... J'aime bien... Fransheska prononcer : « Frannn-chess-ka » pcq je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce nom peut bien s'écrire... milles excuses Alors... À toi de voir Nahamy ce que tes innombrables lecteurs te conseilleront. Je te redonne ta plume ! plus !


	6. Touche moi!

CHAPITRE 5 TOUCHE MOI !

Severus tranquillement allongé dans son lit caressa tendrement son ventre qui se voyait déjà. Il poussa un soupir de bien être et posa son regard sur son compagnon occupé à corriger ses copies. Ses sourcils se haussèrent perplexe, depuis plus de trois mois qu'il était enceint son compagnon ne l'avait plus touché si ce n'est pour des baisers. Et le maître des potions commençait en avoir plein le dos de cette abstinence.

- Harry?

- Oui amour?

- Je suis moche?

- Qu? Quoi? Mais non bien sur que non pour quoi me pose tu cette question?

- Dit moi quand est ce que nous avons fait l'amour pour la dernière fois?

- Euh et bien euh...

- Depuis que Pomfresh nous a annoncé ma grossesse.

- Ah oui, tu es sûr ?

- Harry c'est quoi ton problème? Mon gros ventre te dégoutte ?

- NON!

- ALORS QUOI?

- C'est juste, ne te vexe pas Severus, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es comme du verre et que si je te serre trop je vais vous briser toi et le bébé. Alors te toucher, venir en toi en sachant que le bébé y es aussi. J'ai peur de le blesser, de te blesser.

Harry baissa la tête tout penaud de son aveu, honteux de ne pouvoir satisfaire son compagnon.

- Harry? Harry regarde moi, le b\'e9b\'e9 ne risque absolument rien bien au contraire, l'infirmière nous l'a dit avoir des relations ne peut qu'être bénéfique au bébé, il se sentira entouré de notre amour et de notre magie. J'ai envie de toi Harry, je ne suis pas un moine et croit moi quatre moi d'abstinence c'est beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale.

Harry eut un petit rire et vint rejoindre son compagnon dans le lit, il commença à l'embrasser en caressant son torse, sa main se fit hésitante, refusant de descendre plus bas, Severus la posa d'office sur son ventre et envoya un regard à son compagnon. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit basculer sur lui. Harry s'appuya sur ses avants bras pour ne pas appuyer de tout son poids sur son amant. Severus poussa un soupir excédé, c'était pas gagné. Il faucha les bras d'Harry, celui-ci déstabiliser s'effondra sur son aîné qui s'empressa de le maintenir prisonnier de ses bras.

Tu vois je ne suis pas briser en mille morceau et mon ventre ne s'est pas aplati sous ton poids. Je ne risque rien Harry.

Harry plongea ses émeraudes dans les onyx de son compagnon et s'empara voracement des lèvres de son amant. Bien vite les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans la plus simple tenue d'Adam.

- Prépare toi Sev je vais te faire voir le septième ciel.

- Avec plaisir.

Harry prépara lentement son compagnon mettant un doigt dans son intimité, puis deux et enfin trois. Jugeant celui-ci suffisamment préparer il retira ses doigt faisant grogner Severus d'impatience. Le maître des potions allait enfin connaître sa satisfaction sexuel quand.\par

- TOC TOC, Severus? Harry? C'est maman.

- AAARRRGGGGGG!

Severus Snape, maître des potions de Poudlard, ancien mangemort de son état, ouvrit la porte de toutes ses forces, montrant toute sa nudité et sa magnifique érection.

- VOUS FAITE CHIER HARRY ET MOI ONT PAS BAISER DEPUIS 4 MOIS ET AU MOMENT OU ENFIN NOUS ALLIONS PASSER A L ACTE VOUS DEBARQUER DEVANT MA PORTE. VOUS NE FAITE QUE CA, ETRE SUR MON DOS DEPUIS 4 MOIS? FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!

Et il referma la porte sur sa belle famille au grand complet et sur sa mama, bouche bée.

- Euh Amour ça va?

- NON! Je craque j'en ai marre, ma mère et la tienne me harcèle, ton père et ton parrain veulent m'étrangler dès qu'ils me voient, Albus se moque de moi, Remus arrête pas de rigoler, toi tu me touche plus et en plus j'ai plus de chocogrenouille, alors non ça va pas. OOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIINNNNNN PERSONNE NE M AIME!


	7. Harry se fait coquin

CHAPITRE 7 HARRY SE FAIT COQUIN (attention lemon)

Severus se dirigea d'un pas conquérant, légèrement diminué par son ventre se tendant vers l'avant, vers ses cachots pour un cours avec les 6° années de Serdaigle. Il fit entrer ses élèves, leur donna les instructions puis une fois avoir vérifier que tous avaient compris s'installa à son bureau avec une paire de copie à corriger. Alors qu'il allait commencer son fastidieux travail quelque chose vint l'interrompre. Ce quelque chose avait bizarrement la constitution d'une main, une main venant de sous son bureau. Perplexe il se pensa pour tomber sur son amant, le regard brillant et un sourire qu'il qualifierait de pervers, alors qu'il allait lui demandait la raison de sa présence sous son bureau Harry faufila traîtreusement sa main jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Severus et la caressa par-dessus ses robes. Le maître des potions retint un gémissement.

Harry je suis en cours.

Justement amour cela n'est il pas plus excitant ?

Severus regarda son amant abasourdi, se demandant si celui-ci n'était tombé sur la tête entre ici et la grande salle, quand Harry repris ses caresses, vaincu il s'installa confortablement dans son siège se laissant atteindre à ce qu'il attendait depuis presque quatre mois. Harry s'installa entre les jambes de son aîné, écarta ses longues robes et fit disparaître le sous vêtement d'un mouvement de baguette. Mini Snape se dressa fièrement devant lui. Le survivant le prit entre ses main et se mit le caressait lentement, faisant des mouvements de va et vient lent, très lent, mettant au supplice son amant. Harry accéléra les mouvements de sa main et lança un sortilège de silence au maître des potions, évitant ainsi de se faire calculer par les élèves. Le griffondor s'approcha et donna un coup de langues sur le gland rougit, le gémissement qu'il reçut en échange le fit sourire. Se dressant de toute sa fierté Mini Snape semblait aimer le traitement reçut. Harry le prit en bouche et commença son travail, la main de Sev dans ses cheveux l'invitant à continuer et à allait plus vite. Se qu'il fit avec plaisir.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent, pas assez vite du point de vue de certaines personnes. Enfin quand la porte de referma sur le dernier Harry émergea de sous le meuble de bois. Il se lova contre son amant et lui susurra à l'oreille.

Je te veux Sev, je veux être en toi, je veux te sentir autour de moi.

Et quelques instants plus tard on entendit le meuble grincher, sous les assauts du couple Potter-Snape.

Les deux amants arrivèrent en retard pour le dîner dans la grande salle, Albus les regarda son regard pétillant quand ils s'assirent. Severus avait une banane d'une oreille à l'autre. James se pencha vers eux.

Bah alors ou étiez vous, on vous attendez.

Et bien….

Harry m'a fait l'amour comme un dieu sur le bureau de ma salle de classe.

Un silence total se fit dans la salle après la phrase de « l'austère » maître des potions.

Oh et c'était bien ?

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point Remus, d'abord il m'a fait une super fellation cacher sous mon bureau alors que j'avais les Serdaigle en cours et puis ensuite….

SEVERUS TAIS TOI !

Pourquoi tu cris chéri ?

Arrête d'exposer notre vie sexuelle devant tout Poudlard.

Ca te dérange que je dise que tu baises comme un dieu, ou que se soit avec moi ? T'as honte de moi c'est ça hein ? Tu veux pas que les gens sachent que tu es avec moi, et quand il y aura le bébé on lui mettra une cagoule ? Ouuiinnn Harry a honte de moi.

Mais non amour, c'est pas ça du tout et tu le sais, il a plein de personne mineur que ça choque t'entendre parler de ça.

Ah bon, sniff, t'es sur, c'est pas contre moi ?

non amour pas du tout

Câlin.

Severus se leva et s'asseoir sur les genou du griffondor se bouïnant dans ses bras.

Albus se penchant vers lui et lui chuchota

Courage plus que 5 mois.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant sous le regard hilare des étudiants et des professeurs.

Et vive les hormones tiens !

Tu disais mon roudoudou en sucre ?

Rien Sev, rien du tout.


	8. annexe un voleur a poudlard

Annexe 1

Un voleur a Poudlard

Albus caressa doucement Funseck avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour se consacrer à une activité hautement importante,( poudlard ? non le ministère ? non plus) à savoir quel couple allait il bientôt aider à se former. Il tendit distraitement une main vers son bol de bonbon au citron, ses méninges marchant à fond les manettes, quand une information lui parvint au milieu des noms des futurs torturés euh pardon des futurs couples. Main trouve pas bonbon donc bol vide donc problème. Albus se leva brusquement et contempla son bol, blanc avec le grand schtroumpf au fond, vide.

Mais main où sont mes bonbons au citron ?

Le grand directeur de poudlard lança un regard de travers à son oiseau se pourrait il que ? Lentement il s'approcha de sa bibliothèque et la tapa de sa baguette en murmurant : je ne vis que pour le sucre. Aussitôt elle se transforma en une grand armoire transparente dans laquelle se trouvait plusieurs flacon et boîte de forme diverses, tous vide, d'un vide sidérale, aussi vide et que peut être le vide.

Aaaaah, mes chocogrenouille, mes plumes en sucres, mes roudoudous, mes caramels, mes carambars, mes chuppa chups…… OH VOLEUR ! MA VENGEANCE SERA TERRIBLE.

Albus soupira sa seule réserve de sucre qui avait échappé aux deux furies, à les écouter il ne mangerai que des légumes verts, éh oh y a pas marquer lapin sur mon front, bref sa seule source de survie venait d'être anéantie. Se promettant de trouver le coupable le directeur se mit en liaison via cheminnette avec Honeyducks, il ne pouvait survivre plus longtemps sans chocogrenouille et ses bonbons au citron.

Oh bonjour Mr Dumbledore que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Et bien il me faudrait ma quantité habituelle de chocogrenouille et de délice de citron.

Ah je suis désolé monsieur ça ne va pas être possible avant plusieurs semaine nous avons complètement dévalisé il y a peu de temps, toute nos excuses.

Albus soupira profondément, si Voldemort n'avait pas rejoint ses ancêtres il aurait était persuader que cela était encore un de ces plans douteux.

Ailleurs dans Poudlard.

Chéri je sais que tu as des envies disons étrange en ce moment, mais es tu sur que ce … mélange soit nécessaire ?

Mais Harry s'est délicieux, t'en veux y m'en reste un peux ?

Non merci mon cœur, mais vas y ne te prive pas pour moi.

Severus replongea dans son bol de délice de citron à la crème fraîche et de chocogrenouille au cornichon, un délice.

Oh faite mon roudoudou en sucre comment as-tu fait pour trouver ses grenouilles et les délices ? Ils sont en ruptures de stock au magasin depuis ma dernière commande ?

Ca Sev c'est un secret de maraudeur !

Niark niark, alors avouez mes chers petits lecteurs que j'adore qui allait accuser se pose Severus alors qu'il est aussi blanc que l'agneau qui vient de naître ?

Sev : Non mais oh je suis un ancien mangemort moi, je fais peur au gens, je suis po gentils.

Mais oui mais oui, tiens de la glace à la noix de coco.

Sev : t'aurais du chocolat liquide avec ?

Tiens grande folle

Et severus s'en va en sautillant avec sa glace en chantant la chanson des schtroumpfs.

Effectivement il fait peur, review please ?


	9. aime moi beau papa

CHAPITRE 7 AIME MOI BEAU PAPA !

-C'est le schtroumpf qui fait schtroumpf, na la la la, un ptit schtroumpf, deux ptits schtroumpf…Oh bonjour charmants élèves entrez, entrez je vous en pris.

Les élèves de septième années de Serpentard se regardèrent puis entrèrent dans la salle, l'école avait finis par s'habituer au comportement complètement loufoque du tant redouté maître des potions. Certaines filles en étaient même à craindre de se retrouver dans le même état quand elles aussi porteraient une vie en elles.

- Aujourd'hui cher élèves ce cours sera un peu particulier, ne nous feront pas de potion, mais vous allez m'aider un résoudre un problème dont seul des serpentards peuvent trouver la solution. Prêt ? Je vous donne l énoncé du problème : comment un homme, de serpentard, ex-mangemort de surcroît, futur époux du Survivant national, pourrait se faire aimer, non ça c'est impossible, se faire accepter par sa belle famille entièrement composer de griffondor. Vous avez deux heures ensuite je ramasse les copies. Oh dernier détail, les sortilèges comme l'imperium, ou les filtres d'amour sont exclus.

Severus se plongea également dans cet épineux problème, depuis le retour miraculeux de sa belle-famille celle-ci se divisait en deux, ou plutôt en trois, d'un coté Lily qui faisait ami ami avec sa mère, et lui pourrissait l'existence, au milieu Rémus qui ne faisait de se gondoler comme une baleine et qui lui pourrissait l'existence et enfin en troisième son beau-papa et se clébard de parrain qui pensait qu'il avait ensorcelé leur fils chéri, et qui lui pourrissaient l'existence. En résumé toute sa belle-famille lui pourrissait l'existence et il fallait ajouter sa propre mère ainsi qu'Albus a cet état de fait.

Au bout des deux heures Severus ramassa les copies de ses chers serpents et lu leur nombreuses idées. Elles étaient nombreuses et diversifié, allant de la torture et à la banale idée de cadeau. Certain suggéré l'hypnose, d'autre un sortilège d'oubliette, et certain de les envoyé dans un autre dimension et de les remplacé par des doubles créer selon ses envie. Cette idée lui souleva un sourcil, cela ressemblait étrangement à un film moldue qu'Harry affectionné tant. Finalement l'ex mangemort opta pour les cadeaux, mais pas un empoisonner ni un qui pourrissait la vie, quoique….

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva flânant dans pré-au-lard à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour plaire a beau-papa. Il passa devant une nouvelle boutique nommée « cadeaux en tout genre et pour tous » et se dit que la chance était avec lui (et non la force lol).

- Bonjour Monsieur, puis je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je l'espère, voyez vous je suis fiancé et allons bientôt être parent seulement beau-papa ne m'aime pas, sniff je dirais même qu'il me déteste.

La vendeuse émut et touché par les larmes de tristesse de cet homme si doux et si émotif se plia en quatre pour résoudre son problème.

_Mouahaha je suis le meilleur, j'aurai dû faire du théâtre_.

- Voila Mr notre dernier arrivage se sont des lettres, dans le même genre que beauglante, mais délivrant un message en chanson, des excuses ou déclaration d'amour. J'ai inscrit votre problème sur la lettre, tous se qui vous reste a faire et d'écrire le destinataire et de l'envoyer.

- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ravi Severus rentra chez lui attentant avec impatiente que James reçoive sa lettre au souper se soir.

_Il faudrait que je demande à Albus pourquoi il squatte toujours le château_.

Le dîner commença dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Snape ne pouvait détaché ses yeux du plafond, attendant, le cher hiboux tenant entre ses serres son espoir d'entente avec la famille de son cher et tendre. Enfin il arriva, et James reçut au milieu de sa purée, une lettre d'un beau rose, couvert de paillette.

- Oh une lettre d'une admiratrice Prong ?

Potter senior envoya un regard noir à son meilleur ami et l'ouvrit. Elle était vide, entièrement vide, puis doucement une voix se fit entendre.

_Bouhouuu pourquoi moi ? Bouuhouuu il ne m'aime pas_

_Je fais tous pour lui plaire, bouhouuu il me traite de vipère_

_De son fils j'attends un enfant, bouhouu il veut me voir plus mort que vivant_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi beau-papa, pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?_

_Bouuuhoooou boouuhooou_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi beau-papa, pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

_C'est vrai je suis un ex mangemort, mais je suis doux comme le loup qui dort._

_On faillit souvent s'entre tué, mais maintenant on peut s'aimer._

_J'suis raide dingue de Harry, et Ryry il m'aime aussi._

_Pourquoi, pourquoi beau-papa, pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?_

_Bouuuhoooou boouuhooou_

_Pourquoi, pourquoi beau-papa, pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

Le silence dans la grande salle était semblable au silence dans un désert désert. Severus très fier de lui, attendait avec sourire que son beau-papa le prenne dans ses bras et lui disent « oui je t'aime comme fils ». Il fut distrait de son rêve par un gloussement venant de sa droite, il pivota lentement et vit, Albus Dumbledore, ordre de merlin, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie poudlard, glousser ? Il se teintait d'une belle couleur vermillon, se mordant les lèvres et gloussant, puis se fut le déluge il éclata de rire et toute la grande salle le suivie. Toute ? Non, Harry avait les noeil noeil plein d'étoile, son chéri mamour rien qu'a lui voulait se réconcilier avec son père. Quand au désigné père il prenait également une couleur d'un beau rouge vermillon, mais plutôt de rage, son regard croisa celui de sa femme.

- Il ne pensait pas à mal, au contraire il voulait te faire plaisir et enterré la hache de guerre, il fait partit de notre famille à présent.

- Pas encore ils ne se sont pas mariés que je sache.

- tiens c'est vrai il faut que j'en parle avec Fransheska, nous devons décidé de la date, la cérémonie et les tenues. Oh merci mon chéri de m'y avoir fait penser.

- Oh mais pas de quoi. « J'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma grande gueule moi tiens ! »

Pour la chanson je l'imagine sur la chanson, elle mâche tout le temps dans charlie et la chocolaterie pour ceux qui connaisse.

Désolé du retard mais comme je bosse dans le tourisme depuis Mai c'est la folie, alors ne vous inquièté pas je serai plus présente dans l'hiver, à la prochaine.

Nahamy


	10. alors fille ou garçon?

Chapitre 8 alors fille ou garçons ?

- Ryry ?

- Oui amour ?

- Tu résistes à l'imperium non ?

- Oui Sev tu le sais bien.

- Tu crois que ton père et son clébard y résistent aussi ?

- Sev je croyais qu'on avait dit pas d'impardonnable.

- Et un filtre ?

- Non mon amour.

- Pffff tu m'aide pas vraiment. T'as bien vu qu'il a pas aimé ma carte.

- Ta carte était merveilleuse mon cœur, moi elle a beaucoup plus.

- Rho mon roudoudou t'es trop mignon.

Harry leva le nez de sa pile de copie et contempla son amant, son ventre merveilleusement rond, et….. son pyjama grenouillère noir totalement tue l'amour.

- Cœur, tu es obligé de mettre CE pyjama ?

- Mais Ry je vais avoir froid au pied sinon.

- Oh oui excuse moi, tu n'as pas oublié que l'on voit l'infirmière demain ?

- Non non j'aimerai bien qu'elle me dise si un garçon ou une fille.

Le lendemain 10H tapante, Harry et Severus étaient aux portes de l'infirmerie, les infirmière les fit entré et se retint de rire devant la nervosité du couple, le maîtres des potions broyer plus qu'il ne serrer la main de son compagnon.

- Bien déshabillez vous severus et installé vous, voulez vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant si cela possible ?

- Oui Pompom on aimerait bien.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et commença à lancer quelque sort sur le ventre de Severus, au bout d'un moment, elle commença a froncer les sourcils et les futur papa s'inquiétèrent.

- Et bien voilà qui n'est pas banal, mais après tout avec des parents pareils. Et bien messieurs se sera fille.

- Tu entends ça mon amour, c'est merveilleux nous avoir une petite fille.

- Ah non je regrette Mr Potter mais se ne sera pas une petite fille.

- Mais vous venez de dire que….

- Se sera des petites filles.

- DES ?? clamèrent les deux hommes. Et Harry Potter, alias le survivant, sauveur du monde magique, vainqueur de Voldemort, tourna de l'œil.

- Vraiment aucune résistance celui-la !

- Severus enfin ! Alors vous êtes heureux ? Se sera deux fois plus de bonheur, de sourire, de calin.

- De pleurs, de couches sales, de vomi, et forcement vous verrez qu'elles auront toujours faim en même temps, qu'elle feront dans leur couches en même temps ect…. Je dois être un peu masochiste sur les bords parce que oui Pompom malgré tout ça je suis heureux.

- Alors c'est le principal et je suis sur que vos mère vont être ravies elles aussi.

- Pompom ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme !


	11. la guerre des prénoms

Chapitre 9 la guerre des prénoms

Le couple Potter/Snape était installé dans leur appartement, chacun sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Chacun était extrêmement concentré sur son ouvrage ne le quittant des yeux que le temps de griffonner quelques mots sur un parchemin posé à côté.

J'ai fini Ry et toi ?

Oui amour, moi aussi, alors qui commence ?

J'y vais, alors j'en ai retenu plusieurs, Alberta, Roseline, Henriette et Augusta. Alors lequel a ta préférence ?

Harry regarda Severus avec de grands yeux, l'idée qu'ils choisiraient chacun un prénom pour les jumelles n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée finalement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sev aurai des goûts aussi désastreux et aussi vieux.

Euh, et bien ma foi je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire. Ceux sont des prénoms diront nous, euh, comment dire.

Harry arrête de tourner autour du pot dit moi franchement se que tu en pense et celui que tu préfère !

Pour être honnête aucun mon cœur, ils sont si vieux si commun. Je voudrais de l'originalité pour nos petites filles.

Oh je vois, je suis vieux, j'ai des gouts de chiottes, mais dit le, vas y dit le que je suis un vieux croulant !

Mais amour voyons je n'ai jamais dit ça, vive les hormones tiens, je voudrais juste un prénom unique pour d'adorable bébé qui le seront tout autant.

Mouais, vas y donne moi ta liste alors.

Alors j'ai retenu Adria, Alice, et Hinata.

Hinata ?

Un prénom japonais que j'aime beaucoup, et peu courant.

Moui c'est pas mal, bon d'accord une des jumelles s'appellera Hinata, tu m'as donné une idée pour le deuxième prénom Alaïs.

Alaïs ?

C'est l'ancienne façon de prononcer Alice.

Alaïs ? Moui j'aime bien, alors c'est entendu mon amour se sera Hinata et Alaïs Potter Snape.

Harry rejoignit son amant et se pelota contre lui, sa main caressant distraitement le ventre rebondi de son compagnon. Bientôt les petites allai pointer le bout de leur nez et ils formeraient une famille.

« Et si je m'y prend mal avec elle ? Si je ne sais pas les élever comme il faut, les Dursley n'ont pas été un modèle d'amour familial. Et si je les fais pleurer, que le les rends triste ? Ou pire encore si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Oh par Merlin tout mais pas ça, je ne le supporter pas, que mes petites filles, mes bébés ne m'aiment pas, comment pourrais je supporter cela ? »

Severus senti son compagnon se raidir dans ses bras, il tourna la tête vers lui et découvrit Harry pâle comme un mort le regard fixe et perdu.

Harry que t'arrive –t-il ?

Sev c'est horrible. Et si… Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ?

Le futur papa, ou la future maman au choix, éclata d'un rire sonore avant de se reprendre sous le regard noir de son compagnon.

Harry voyons bien sur qu'elles t'aimeront quelle question, tout le monde t'aime. La moitié des foutus étudiants de cette école soupirent sur ton passage. Ces gamines seront folles de joie d'être les filles du héros du monde sorcier et aurons la chance d'être autant aimé par toi.

Le survivant se bouina encore plus contre son amant un sourire complètement niais aux lèvres.

Je suis un peu stupide hein ?

Oui complètement, mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du griffondor.

C'est bizarre Sev j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas quoi.

Severissinounet, ouvre c'est ta Mama, Albus nous a dit la bonne nouvelle, ouvre mon chéri nous avons une liste de prénom avec Lily.

Oui mon chéri ouvre vite, au fait ton père te traite d'incapable de pas avoir pondu de garçon mais ça lui passera, ouvre nous Harry.

Voila, c'est elles que j'avais oublié et de dire à Albus de la boucler.

Ne t'inquiète pas la porte est verrouillé magiquement et a moins de faire explosé le mur nous sommes tranquille pour l'instant. Dis Ryry et si on allait faire un câlin ?

Nos mères sont en train de brailler comme des hystériques devant la porte et tu veux aller faire un câlin ?

Oui. Crois tu que se serai grave si j'oublié de lancé un sort d'intimité sur la porte, sort qui empêche les bruits de sortir de la pièce, alors qu'il y a du monde devant chez nous ? s'enquit innocemment le serpentard.

Harry lui rendit un grand sourire.

Viens amour, on va faire un câlin.

A suivre

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas je suis bien de retour après tant d'absence, je suis désolée mais j'ai subit le syndrome de la page blanche et je m'y remet petit à petit. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, un peu moins drôle que les précédents je le reconnais mais je pense à vos abdos et les ménage d'une crise de fou rire lol. Je me rattraperai au suivant à bientôt.

Pour infos Hinata et Alaïs sont les deux prénoms que j'ai retenus dans le cas ou une petite fille pointerait le bout de son nez, pour un garçon impossible de se mettre d'accord lol.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 10 : Cours de préparation à l'accouchement**

Severus soupira de bien être, allonger dans un bon bain chaud parfumer au bois de santal, quelques bougies pour seul éclairage, et une musique douce en fond sonore, voilà se qui rapprochait le plus pour lui du paradis. Si Harry aurait été avec lui cela aurait été encore mieux, mais hélas depuis que ses pieds avaient disparus, caché par sa bedaine, ils ne rentraient plus à deux dans la baignoire. Severus se tendit soudain, il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'inhabituel sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se concentre quelque instant puis fini par laisser couler voyant que cela ne se reproduisait plus, il se détendit de nouveau dans l'eau chaude quand cette sensation réapparut et cette fois il put la situer. Son ventre. Cela venait de son ventre, en se détendant complètement il pouvait sentir, aussi légère qu'une plume celle drôle de sensation, comme une vague qui bougeait lentement à l'intérieur de lui. Il fixa ahuri son bedon bien rebondi et posa sa main dessus et attendit, la vague revient, plus perceptible maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher.

Harry !

Le survivant accouru dans la salle de bain, rendant vers de jalousie bip bip et coyote, par la pointe de vitesse du griffondor.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je viens de sentir les filles bougeaient.

Non ?

Harry posa la main sur le ventre de son compagnon et attendit impatient se sentir lui aussi ses filles bougeaient.

Je sens rien amour.

Surement parce que c'est le début, moi-même je les perçois à peine. Aide-moi à sortir s'il te plait.

Maussade Harry s'exécuta et aida son compagnon, c'était dans des moments comme celui-là ou il enviait son compagnon de portait la vie. Une fois prêt ils se rendirent à st Mangouste pour leur cour de préparation à l'accouchement, si au début ils avaient été gêné d'être les seuls hommes cela été vite passer, grâce à l'amabilité et la joie de vivre de la sage femme.

Aujourd'hui nous allons parlez des différentes méthodes capables de vous apporter un soulagement à la douleur des contractions lors de l'accouchement. Severus je me suis renseigner pour les grossesses masculines, lorsqu'il sera temps pour le bébé de naitre, votre service trois pièces va se transformer en matrice féminine pour permettre au petit bout de sortir puis une fois fait vous retrouver vos partie génitale masculine.

Harry et Severus pâlirent brusquement à l'entende de ses mots. « Oh kami sama, c'est pas possible mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Non cela je suis obliger de m'assoir comme une femme quand je vais au toilette, (bien obliger avec ce foutue ventre je vois même pas la cuvette et visait au hasard comporte des risques), mais en plus je vais DEVENIR UNE FEMME ! Oh seigneur et si je ne récupère pas mes jolis bijoux de famille après l'accouchement ? » Harry tapota doucement le genou de son compagnon se doutant parfaitement où pouvait mener les pensées de Severus.

Alors dès que vous sentez que les contractions sont rapprochées de cinq minutes vous pouvez rassembler vos affaires et vous diriger tranquillement vers l'hôpital, de même si vous perdez les eaux, même si vous ne ressentez pas encore les contractions. Pour vous soulager vous verrez avec la sage femme qui vous prendra en charge, mais il y a plusieurs solutions, vous assise sur un ballon, votre mari vous soutenant et buste et vous faîte des petits mouvements circulaire avec le bassin, marchez dans la chambre soulage également. Vous devez bien savoir que vous ne ressentirez pas la douleur toute à la même intensité et surtout de dire à la sage femme si cela vous soulage ou non. Après il y a bien sur la douche, ça en principe ça soulage tout le monde, alors n'hésitez pas à y rester le plus longtemps possible. Une fois que votre col sera suffisamment dilaté le médecin vous proposera une péridurale, pour apaiser vos douleur. Il s'agit d'une aiguille relier à un tuyau tout fin qu'on plantera dans votre moelle épinière et qui vous injectera un calmant tout au long du travail, une fois le tuyeau mit en place on vous retire l'aiguille. C'est une technique moldu et malgré tout les avancés en magie médical c'est la solution la plus sur qu'on est trouver pour le bébé et la futur maman.

Tout à ces explications la sage femme sortit le matériel de péridurale pour que tous puisse voir à quoi cela ressembler. A un appareil de torture, pensa immédiatement Severus, ces moldus devaient être complètement cinglé, comment pouvait on s'enfoncer une AIGUILLE DE 15 Mètres DE LONG DANS LE DOS ? Ils étaient des sorciers que diable, ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui croire qu'ils avaient trouvé mieux que cette maudite seringue pour géant ? Severus se fit la promesse qu'ils ne le toucheraient pas avec leur aiguille et qu'il allait illico presto se mettre à la confection d'une potion antidouleur spéciale accouchement, où il n'était plus Severus Snape maitre es des potions de Poudlard !

Dite mademoiselle combien dure en moyenne un accouchement ?

« Très intéressant ça comme question, au allez ça doit pas durer plus de 4 heures, sera un peu comme un cour avec les poufsouffles, j'aurais juste à attendre en serrant les dents que tout soit fini. »

Et bien en moyenne pour un premier il faut compter une dizaine d'heure pour les plus chanceuses et une vingtaine pour les autres.

Pardon ? Une dizaine d'heures pour expulser un bébé braillard et tout sale ? Et bien vous n'êtes pas très doué mesdames. Severus s'attira plusieurs regarde de la mort-qui-tue, copyright Heero Yui, et Harry se fit tout petit à coté.

Oh mais Severus pour un premier né et particulièrement pour des jumeaux il faudra compter sur vingt heures minimum pour vous Severus !

Harry tu ne me toucheras plus jamais !

Une fois renter du rendez vous, dans une humeur plus que maussade pour le maitre des potions, Severus s'allongea pour une courte sieste avant le repas du soir. Harry s'installa à son bureau et commença à corriger ses copies tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son mamour, d'ailleurs celui-ci commencer à bouger dans son sommeil, se tournant et se retournant marmonnant des mots intelligibles, le survivant se demanda s'il devait réveiller l'homme de sa vie quand celui-ci se redressa en hurlant.

Calme toi Sev je suis là, je n'ai qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien mon amour. Severus se bouina contre notre ryry national.

C'était horrible Harry, Voldemort était là et il disait qu'il voulait tester une nouvelle forme de torture et que j'avais été désigné volontaire. Et la il a sortit une… une monstrueuse…. Une monstrueuse aiguille. Alors j'ai couru et lui il me poursuivait avec son horreur en criant « petit petit sevy vient faire pique pique avec tonton voldy » et Lucius est arrivé en costume de bunny girl et il disait « oh oui moi j'ai été un très très vilain lapin et je veux une piqure » et je me suis réveiller. C'était trop horrible.

Oui oui mon amour trop horrible je n'en doute pas. Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour retenir un ricanement que son compagnon n'aurais pas mais pas appréciez du tout.

Severus rentre en se dandinant (faute de mieux pour décrire sa démarche) de ses cours de la journée, son ryry n'enseignant pas l'après midi il s'attendait à le trouver dans le salon mais rien. Perplexe il entendit des bruits de coups répétait venant de la chambre réserver aux enfants, le griffondor était là, en salopette, marteau à la main, en train de monter un berceau pour enfant, il avait peint la chambre en un ocre oranger, un parquet de bois clair remplacer à présent le carrelage, le plafond avait été ensorceler et représenter un ciel étoilé. Harry donna un dernier coup de marteau au petit lit et se retourna vers son amant.

Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Cette chambre est magnifique.

Et c'était vrai, le mur le parquet, et le plafond étaient magnifique Harry était douer avec une baguette mais il l'était nettement mois avec des outils, apparemment le griffondor avait décidé de monter lui-même les lits de leurs filles et le résultat était….. et bien…. Etait désastreux il fallait bien l'avouer. Pas un des barreaux n'était droit, les pieds étaient de travers et le tout donner l'impression d'être prêt de s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vents. Oui son griffondor n'était vraiment pas le roi du bricolage, mais se n'était rien parce qu'Harry était là, souriant de toute ses dents fier comme un paon de son travail accompli et que lui Severus n'aurait qu'a venir cette nuit une foie son amant endormi pour tout remettre droit d'un coup de baguette. Parce que depuis le début de sa grossesse il avait fait pas mal de truc loufoque pousser par les hormones et que son ryry avait jamais rien dit, jamais protester, alors pour une fois il allait fermer sa gueule et faire plaisir à son amant en lui disant que oui ces berceaux étaient magnifique.

Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, je vais m'y remettre tout doucement, car entre le taf, la maison et ma petite puce j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, pis faut encore que je me rappel comment on publie un nouveau chapitre lol. Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre tout mignon tout doux vous a fait plaisir.

Ma petite puce a pointé le bout de son nez le 23 janvier 2010 et nous avons opté pour Hinata, je me servirai de mon propre accouchement pour celui de Severus d'on une phrase de la sage femme qui m'a marquer vous verrez ça vaut le détour mdr, à bientôt.


End file.
